generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Season 1 1.01 Pilot 1.02 Beauty From Pain 1.03 On The Line 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect 1.05 Cries In Vain 1.06 The Party Scene 1.07 Courage 1.08 Someone Who Cares 1.09 Get Out Alive 1.10 Make It Right in Season 1]] 1.11 What Does It Take 1.12 Fire In My Eyes 1.13 You've Been On My Mind 1.14 Falling Inside The Black 1.15 Never Surrender 1.16 In Real Life 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Season 2 in Season 2]]2.01 We Are Broken 2.02 The Worst Part 2.03 It's All Over 2.04 Cry For Help 2.05 Disparity By Design 2.06 Second Chance 2.07 Just Tonight 2.08 Somewhere I Belong 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies 2.10 Going Under 2.11 Anywhere But Here 2.12 Going Through Changes 2.13 Until Your Mine 2.14 One Day Too Late 2.15 Stand Up 2.16 Breaking Inside 2.17 Believe In Me 2.18 What's It Gonna Be 2.19 Recovery Begins 2.20 Day of Reckoning Season 3 3.01 Last To Know 3.02 Feeling Alive 3.03 You're Not Sorry 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) 3.06 The Sound Of Madness 3.07 I Lose Control 3.08 World So Cold 3.09 No More Sorrow 3.10 Fall To Pieces 3.11 Keep Holding On 3.12 Through Tomorrow 3.13 Come One, Come All 3.14 Far From Never 3.15 The Story of Us 3.16 Running From Lions 3.17 Spit You Out 3.18 World Around Me 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 In Season 3]]4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.05 Work It Out 4.06 The Webs We Weave 4.07 Here I Stand 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company 4.10 Hush 4.11 Hit The Floor 4.12 My Obsession in Season 4 Finale]] 4.13 Eyes On You 4.14 Miserable At Best 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way 4.16 Why Dont You Love Me 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 in Season 5 after Hope's death. ]]5.01 Some Things Burn 5.02 Erase This 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.04 No More Sorrow 5.05 Not Enough 5.06 Everybody Hurts in season 5]] 5.07 Never Go Back 5.08 All I Wanted 5.09 All I Need To Be 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet 5.14 Let The Flames Begin 5.15 What I've Done 5.16 Feels Like Home 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 in Season 6]]6.01 Brick By Boring Brick 6.02 Chalk Outline 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.05 Story of My Life 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life 6.07 It's Complicated 6.08 All I Want is The Good Life 6.09 Cross The Line 6.10 She's a Rebel 6.11 Now or Never 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye 6.13 Remember When 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy 6.15 Careful What You Wish For 6.16 Heart On The Floor 6.17 Space Bound Season 7 and Bree Brennan in Season 7]]7.01 New Perspective 7.02 Don't Let Me Get Me 7.03 The Strength To Go On 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It 7.05 Don't Let Me Down 7.06 Fall Into Me 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean in Season 7]] 7.09 Won't Back Down 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not 7.11 Loyalty At It's Best 7.12 Thanks For The Memories 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds 7.14 Like I Care 7.15 From Heads Unworthy 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me 7.17 Why Is Life Like This 7.18 The Good Left Undone 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 in Season 8]]8.01 Prayer For The Refugee 8.02 Audience Of One 8.03 End Of The Dream 8.04 Together Again 8.05 Somewhere I Belong 8.06 How To Save A Life 8.07 Something New 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy 8.09 Falling Apart 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.11 Let It Go 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See 8.13 Points of Authority 8.14 Because Of You 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober 8.16 That's What You Get 8.17 Let it Die 8.18 World of Chances Season 9 9.01 Tragic Endings and Blissful Beginnings 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.03 I've Become So Numb 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon 9.06 Savior 9.07 Don't Tell me in season 9. ]] 9.08 Make This Stop (Let This End) 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.10 On My Own 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same 9.12 You're The Reason 9.13 New Prespective 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal 9.15 Ready To Fall 9.16 Found A Way 9.17 Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends 10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart 10.03 We Fall Apart 10.04 View From Heaven 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red is the first character to enter the series with a self-mutilation problem]] 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.11 Home Sweet Hole 10.12 Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend 10.13 Hard To Find 10.14 Cast The First Stone 10.15 Imperfections 10.16 Days Are Numbered 10.17 Where The lines Overlap 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.19 Caught Like A Fly 10.20 No News Is Good News Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose 11.02 Light Me Up 11.03 Long Live Us 11.04 You Make Me Sick 11.05 ...And Then She Bled 11.06 Say Goodbye 11.07 Band The Doldrums 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar 11.11 Lonely As You 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills 11.13 Let's Cheers To This 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.15 When I Come Around 11.16 Space Enough To Grow 11.17 Everybody Breaks A Glass 11.18 Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Season 12 12.01 The Last Great Love Story 12.02 New Modern Love 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up 12.04 Life Goes On 12.05 Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? 12.06 The young and Hopeless 12.07 Fear Hate Love 12.08 In Silent Seas We Drown 12.09 Patchwork Love 12.10 A Hundred Sleepless Nights 12.11 The Carpal Tunnel of Love 12.12 The Downfall of Us All 12.13 This Is Gospel 12.14 Restless Heart Syndrome 12.15 And The Snakes Start To Sing 12.16 Same Book but Never the Same Page 12.17 Idle Minds 12.18 The Sky Under The Sea 12.19 The Divine Zero 12.20 Politics of Love Season 13 13.01 Bed Of Thorns 13.02 Glory and Gore 13.03 I Am The Fire 13.04 Fake It 13.05 For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic 13.06 If It Means A Lot To You 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil on Youre Shoulder 13.08 In A Place of Solace 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.10 Life Screams 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.12 Thank You For the Venom 13.13 Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears 13.14 The Edge of Tonight 13.15 We Were Doomed From the Start 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.17 Lightening In a Bottle 13.18 Tangled In The Great EscapeCategory:Episodes